


Tonight Tonight

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pre-Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ray persaudes his best friend Frank to go out with him to a bar. The result is something he’ll never forget.5. Mikey Way/Frank Iero, And if you believe there's not a chance tonight





	Tonight Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Done for no tags 2019. When I got this prompt I thought it sounded familiar so I did a google search and found it was from The Smashing Pumpkins song Tonight Tonight. Once I listened to it a few times this was the result. 
> 
> Requester, I hope you like!

Frank Iero looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He was in his standard going out outfit, a pair of well worn jeans and one of his band tees, a Smashing Pumpkins one. He wasn’t quite sure if this was the appropriate attire for his destination tonight though. He had to admit, he was feeling nervous. He performed in a punk band for fuck’s sake, he shouldn’t be nervous about going to a gay bar. He considered, not for the first time, calling Ray and telling him not to come pick him up, to just go by himself.

“Shit.” He muttered to himself, hearing the doorbell of his shitty little apartment ring. Too late now. He headed through his apartment, pulling on a jacket and stuffing his wallet and keys into his pocket before he opened the door. He was greeted by the grinning face of his best friend.

“Hey man, are you ready?” He asked, his thick curls bouncing as he shifted on his feet. He was dressed much like Frank, only his tee was an old Star Wars one that clung to his body. Ray was the best, sweet, kind and always supportive. It made Frank wonder how he’d not already found a boyfriend.

“Yeah, just a sec.” Frank nodded, slipping his sneakers on quickly before stepping out to join him, pulling the door shut behind him. “Are you sure we look... I dunno.” He asked, gesturing between them as they made their way down the stairs.

“What?” Ray asked, confusion clear in his voice.

Frank pictured every gay bar he’d seen before on tv. Loud dance music with a mix of twins and hairy guys in leather outfits. He shook his head. “We don’t exactly look the part. Are you sure we’ll fit in?”

“I think we’ll be fine.” Ray replied with one of his broad smiles, one that managed to light up the world as well as be reassuring. Frank still felt a little doubtful, but followed him out into the cold night air towards his friends car. Hopefully tonight would be as fun as Ray clearly hoped it would be.

***

Frank stepped into the bar behind Ray, taking a look around as he did. He didn’t look like the gay bars he’d pictured in his head. Sure there was a bar and a dancefloor, but everyone was dressed much like they were and the music pumping through the speakers was the kinda stuff he’d expect to find on their cd collections. “Are you sure this is a gay bar?” He leaned up and whispered in Ray’s ear, though the answer was pretty redundant when he saw two guys make out against the wall.

“Yep, pretty sure.” Ray grinned, making a beeline towards the bar. Frank followed behind him, glancing around as he did so. “Can I get two beers please?” Ray asked the bartender, a smiling guy with jet black hair. 

“Sure.” He grinned and grabbed two bottles as Ray pulled out his wallet, handing him a ten dollar bill as the bartender set the bottles on the counter. “Here you go, I’ll just get you the change.” He smiled, giving Ray a once over with his eyes, which were circled with black eyeliner.

Great, they’d been here less than five minutes and Ray was already being checked out. He grabbed one of the bottles, unscrewed the top and took a long drink from it. He turned away from the bar, looking out over the crowd of people on the dancefloor. He wasn’t much of a dancer, so the idea of going out there, even after he’d finished his beer, felt ridiculous. He wasn’t exactly as naturally charming as Ray was either. He bought the bottle from his lips and glanced over at his friend, his plump lips wrapped around his own bottle as he drank. “Thanks for the beer man.”

“It’s ok.” Ray smiled, setting his bottle back onto the counter. “What do you think?” He gestured out into the room with one of his expressive hands.

“It’s... not exactly what I expected.” Frank admitted with a shrug. “But in a good way you know. There’s none of that crappy dance music which is always a good sign.”

Frank paused, blinking and looking past Ray, towards the wall. “Wait, is that...” He leaned forward, looking at the figure standing there. The slim body, the knock knees, the glasses and vaguely disinterested expression... “Is that a Mikey Way?”

Ray turned his head in the direction Frank was looking and he gasped. “Fuck, yeah I think it is. I think that’s the first time I’ve seen him anywhere without Gee outside of classes.”

Frank nodded in agreement. He knew the Ways from school and they’d always been close, closer than most other brothers seemed to be. They were nerdy outcasts and it often seemed like they were lost in their own world. Frank had always had a crush on Mikey though. In fact, he was the first guy he’d been attracted to. He’d never acted on it, sure Mikey wouldn’t be interested but now he was here...

“Dude, you should totally go say hi!” Ray was facing him again, a dopey grin on his face.

“Oh no Toro, I’m not you I can’t just walk up to someone and make nice.” He shook his head vehemently. “Besides, what if he’s waiting for someone.”

Ray raised an eyebrow at that, shaking his head. “He doesn’t look like he’s waiting for someone. Come on Frankie, I know how much you like him. When are you gonna get another chance like this?”

Frank sighed softly, taking another drink. He was right of course, he should take this chance. But what would he do? What would he say? “Well if you’re not going to do...” Ray interrupted his thoughts, drinking some of his own beer. “Maybe I should instead.”

Frank gaped at him, shaking his head in disbelief. “You wouldn’t!”

“Watch me.” Toro grinned and moved to get off his stool.

“No wait!” Frank cried out the words before standing himself, keeping ahold on his beer. “You’re a bastard Toro.”

“Go get him tiger.” Frank rolled his eyes, making his way through the crowd towards Mikey. He was in the same place he was when he’d first laid eyes on him, though now he was looking at him as he approached. Shit. Shit!

“Er...” Fuck, get it together Frank. “Hi, I’m Frank. Frank Ie...”

“Yeah, I recognise you from school. You’re friends with Ray right?” His lip twitched slightly, which Frank guessed was a good sign. “I’ve seen you play in Pencey. You’re pretty good.”

“You... you have?” He wasn’t sure why he was surprised, maybe it was because he’d never seen him at any of the shows they’d played. Not that he was looking. “Thanks.”

Mikey tipped his head to one side, giving him a nice view of his long neck. “Yeah, I try and go and see local bands when I can.” He looked Frank up and down and he got the distinct impression he was undressing him with his eyes. “I didn’t know you were gay. I should’ve guessed, you being friends with Ray and all.”

Frank felt himself blush and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I didn’t know you were, I mean I hoped but...” 

Mikey’s lips turned into a smirk. “Oh? Am I your high school crush Frank?”

“I...” Frank swallowed and he knew there was no point hiding it, even though he should. “Yeah. I always thought you were sexy, figured you were out of my league though and I wasn’t sure if you were...” He gestured around them, indicating their surroundings.

“Well now you know.” Mikey smiled, then glanced over Frank’s shoulder. “I’m not looking for a threesome tonight though.”

“Huh? What?” Frank blinked, then realised that he must be looking at the bar, at Ray. He looked back over his own shoulder, catching sight of Ray looking intently at them. When he realised he’d been caught he just gave him a thumbs up, taking a drink from his beer. “Shit! No, I’m not with Ray. He’s a great guy and all but he’s just a friend.” They had fooled around a little before, but nothing serious had ever came of it. “He’s just, you know.” He gestured randomly with his hands, not sure what he was trying to convey. “Trying to make sure I don’t fuck this up.”

Mikey was smiling, clearly amused. “Well you’re not fucking up yet. You’d know if you were.”

Frank sighed, feeling relieved by that. “Thanks. Can I get you a drink or something?”

Mikey looked thoughtful for a moment and then he looked up as Tonight Tonight started to play over the speakers. “Let’s dance.”

“What, I’m not a...” Mikey wrapped his fingers around Frank’s free wrist, tugging him towards the dancefloor and just like that Mikey was pressed up against him.

“My first gig was The Pumpkins.” Mikey whispered, his breath hot against his ear. “I went with Gee, it was fun.” He pressed his hips against Frank and he let out a low groan. “I once went to every date of their east coast tour, they were amazing every night.” 

“That’s great.” Frank managed out, finding it hard to concentrate with his body so close to his own. 

“I want to do that someday.” Mikey continued, his body swaying to the music and Frank following along. “To be onstage, to play for people. It must be amazing.”

“It is.” Frank admitted, thinking of the high he’d get every time he got onstage for Pencey, seeing all those faces of the crowd as they reacted to his music. “What do you play?”

“Bass. I’m trying to get better with it.” He hummed, shifting so they were face to face. Mikey was looking at him with intense eyes. “Kiss me.”

“What?” Frank could hear himself squeak out the words, not sure he’d heard him right.

“You heard me.”

Frank nodded and leaned in, pressing his lips to his. His lips parted and he licked a path against Mikey’s, feeling them open up to admit his tongue. He knew that he’d not be able to hear this song again without being bought back to this moment, of Mikey pressed against him, of their lips pressed together, of his wet, soft tongue, of the obvious bulge against him.

‘Believe, believe in me, believe, believe

In the resolute urgency of now  
And if you believe  
There's not a chance tonight, tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight, tonight’

Mikey broke the kiss, smiling at him. His smiles weren’t broad like Ray’s, they were more smaller, more subtle but it still sent a warm feeling through Frank’s body. “You’re a good kisser Frank.”

“Thanks, you are too.” Frank felt himself blush, Mikey’s words making him ache in all the right ways.

Mikey leaned in, whispering low against his ear. “I wonder what else you’re good at.” He pressed against him and Frank groaned low in his throat.

“Holy shit...”

“Mmm.” Mikey purred, leaning in and licking and stripe along his neck. “How about it it Iero?”

“Fuck, yeah. What do you have in mind?” He asked sounding needy to his own ears as the song finished.

“We go somewhere nice and quiet.” He ran a hand down Frank’s arm, keeping his eyes on him. “If you want.”

“I want.” Frank nodded, he wanted it more than anything in his life. Mikey returned his smile, pulling him back off the dancefloor. Mikey was much more assertive than he had imagined but that was good, he liked it. “I just need to let Ray know I’m going.” 

“Sure.” Mikey smiled, leaning in so their lips brushed together. “I’ll be right by the door waiting for you.”

Frank nodded dumbly as Mikey separated from him and he swallowed, bringing his bottle to his lips, downing the last of it in one quick gulp, leaving the bottle on a small table next to a few others. He made his way to Ray, who was currently conversing with the bartender again. Frank was sure he was going to get some action too. “Hey dude.”

“Frankie.” Ray grinned at him, looking baffled when he saw he was alone. “Where’s Mikey?”

“Waiting for me by the door.” He nodded in that direction, smiling back at Ray. “So I’m gonna dash, hope you have a good night.”

“That’s great man!” Ray clapped him on the shoulder, beaming at him like he was the one going home with the man of his dreams. “Have fun.”

“You too.” Frank returned his smile, parting from him and going to join Mikey by the door.

***

A brief exchange of details outside the bar had led to them going back to Frank’s place, purely on the basis of it being closer. It was only when they were standing outside Frank’s front door that he realised Mikey was going to see the mess he lived in. Nonetheless he still fumbled with his keys to open the door. “It’s a bit of a mess. I hope you don’t...”

As soon as the door was open Mikey was pressed up against him, their lips crashing together as he pushed them into the apartment. “Don’t care.” Mikey mumbled against his lips, pushing the door closed with his foot. Frank groaned into the kiss, reaching up to run his hands along Mikey’s sides. This was all so fucking surreal, Frank expected to wake up any minute to find that this was all some sort of dream. He knew it wasn’t though, because thus was even better than he’d ever thought it would be. Mikey hummed as he pulled back, his lips wet and shiny in the dim light. 

“Do you....want a drink or anything first?” Frank asked, his voice breathless. He wasn’t exactly an expert on how things like this worked, but he figured he should at least make an attempt at being polite. 

Mikey responded by shaking his head. “I’ve drunk enough tonight. Now it’s something else I want.” He ran a finger down Frank’s chest, their eyes meeting as Mikey smirked. “Which way to your bedroom?”

“Fuck...” Frank whispered, nodding slightly. “It’s just through here.” He separated from him, weaving his way through the living room towards the door to his room, Mikey following close behind. Frank flicked the light on when he entered his bedroom, hoping Mikey wouldn’t care about the state of the place. 

Mikey gave a cursory glance around the place, his expression unreadable for a few moments before he turned to face Frank. He smiled, stepping close to Frank again, his fingers working to tug his jacket off. “I’ve never fucked a dude from a band before.” He let Frank’s jacket fall to the floor, his fingers running over his chest.

He’d never gotten laid before because he’d been in a band, well apart from that one time anyway. Pencey wasn’t exactly a big enough band to attract groupies. “Well there’s a first time for everything.” Frank smiled, reaching over to tug at Mikey’s tee, eager to see what lay beneath. Mikey let him, shifting his arms to help him remove it. Once it was off he tossed it to one side, looking over Mikey’s body. He was pale and slim, with hips that looked sharp enough to cut glass. Frank hissed in a breath as Mikey cocked his hip towards him, his jeans (Frank was sure that they had to be girl’s jeans) clung tightly to his legs.

“Let’s see you now.” Frank nodded, quickly removing his own t-shirt for him. He had more weight to him than Mikey, though that wasn’t saying much and he had a few pieces of ink on his skin which Mikey lacked. One day he’d get more. He could see that Mikey looking him over behind his glasses and he flashed him a smile. “Very nice.” Mikey replied, licking his lips before kissing him again, his hands roaming over the newly bare skin.

Frank couldn’t help but groan against his lips. It was nice to be touched by someone else, even better that it was a Mikey fucking Way doing the touching. Mikey’s hands moved lower, squeezing Frank’s ass, making him gasp against him. “Mikey...”

“Let’s get these off too.” Frank nodded and they parted from one another, just enough for Mikey to reach between his legs. He undid the button of Frank’s fly, his nimble fingers undoing the zipper beneath it and effortlessly opening his jeans up. “You look so sexy Frank.” He pushed his jeans down, fixing him with an intense stare. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Frank considered it for a moment, not that there was much blood near his brain to actually do much thinking. “No?” Frank replied, fairly certain no one had ever called him sexy, at least to his face.

“Well I think you are.” Mikey’s lips curved into a smile, his fingers working to rid Frank of his clothing, pushing his open jeans down his legs along with his boxers. “Mm you have a nice dick too.”

Frank felt his cheeks heat up at that, another compliment he’d not heard before. “Thanks?” Mikey leaned in, kissing him again as his fingers brushed along the length of his dick. He shuddered slight from the touch, the contact making him ache and groan against Mikey’s lips.

Mikey took a step back, his fingers sliding down his body to work on opening his own jeans. “How about you finish getting naked while I do the same.” Frank nodded dumbly, sitting on the edge of his bed and leaning down to pull his jeans and boxers from where they had bunched up around his ankles. While he was down there he decided to remove his sneakers as well, not wanting to look at a Mikey until he was done with the task at hand. 

Once he did he let out a soft gasp as he took in the sight of him. Mikey was beautiful, his body pale and unblemished, his cock hard and aching between his slim legs. “You look... fuck, you look amazing.”

Mikey smiled, crouching down to remove his own shoes, pushing them to one side and coming closer to where Frank was sat on the bed. With one hand he pushed Frank down onto the sheets, climbing up onto the bed and smiling down at him. “What would you like us do Frank?” He asked, their dicks brushing against each other. It made Frank gasp.

“I... fuck...” He swallowed, fighting the urge to just reach up and touch him. When he’d thought about Mikey before he’d not imagined him to be like this. He’d pictured him as being shy and unsure, with them figuring things out together. Obviously, though, Mikey was someone who knew exactly what he wanted and Frank definitely liked that. “I want you to fuck me.”

Mikey smirked and nodded, his tongue darting out across his lips. “Do you have any lube?”

Frank nodded, twisting around and pulling open the drawer to his bedside table. His fingers easily grasped the bottle of lube, pulling it out so he could hand it over to Mikey.

“Thanks.” Mikey took it, opening it and spreading the slick fluid over his long fingers. He did it with an ease that obviously came with practise and Frank wondered how many other guys he’d had at his mercy. “This isn’t your first time being fucked is it?”

Frank shook his head, he had but it had been awhile and he wasn’t exactly experienced. Not that he’d admit that to Mikey. Instead he parted his legs, letting Mikey situate himself between them. The bottle of lube ended up on the bed, pressed against the side of him and Mikey reached between his legs with both hands. With his left hand held Frank’s cheeks apart, with his right reached between them, his slick fingers making him gasp as they run along his crack. “Fuck...” Mikey gave him a look and Frank nodded, taking a breath. “Please.”

Mikey smiled, his middle finger circling his opening before pressing it inside. Frank’s eyelids fluttered closed, the sweet pleasure/pain feeling going straight to his cock. He shivered as Mikey’s finger filled him up, the rest pressing against his curve of his ass. Mikey was humming as he move it, working his finger in and out of him slowly. Every time he’d draw his finger out until just the tip was inside, then easing it back in. 

After awhile he pressed another finger alongside the first, making Frank gasp as they both filled him up. His fingers gripped onto the sheets as Mikey’s fingers parted and opened him up. Another gasp left his lips as he felt Mikey’s breath against his dick. His eyelids snapped open and he instantly looked down, catching sight of him just as his tongue snaked out, licking his cock from the base to the tip in one swipe.

“Fuck Mikey...” Frank breathed the words out, as Mikey’s long fingers twisted inside him. The movements of his fingers became more urgent as Mikey licked back down his cock, his soft tongue lapping at his balls. It was brief and teasing, like the licks to his cock, but it still made him ache.

“Mmm do you feel ready for me?” Mikey asked as he leaned up, his eyes meeting Frank’s from behind his slightly fogged glasses. Frank missed the contact of his tongue, but he wanted Mikey in him way more. 

“Yeah, fuck yeah please...” He knew exactly how needy he sounded especially when Mikey smirked, drawing his fingers out of him. Another whine left his lips and then he saw Mikey slick himself up, his hand fisting along his dick to smear it with lube. As he did that Frank reached behind himself, grabbing one of his pillows and slipping it under his back so that Mikey would have better access.

Mikey moved again to position himself between Frank’s legs, grabbing ahold of Frank’s thighs so he could line himself up against his hole. “Ready?” Frank nodded and Mikey smiled, pushing into him. Frank moaned, his head tipping back as he entered him. Mikey gripped onto his thighs, letting out a groan of his own. “Mmm you feel good Frank.” 

When he was balls deep inside him he stayed still for just a few moments before starting to thrust. His eyes were on Frank, watching for any signs that he was going to fast, too soon, but Frank just nodded, rocking back against him to encourage him to continue. Mikey held onto him as he increased the pace of his thrusts, his sharp hips crashing against Frank’s ass while he fucked him.

Frank was in a bit of a daze. He still couldn’t quite believe that this was Mikey fucking him, pounding him into his mattress, that he was the one making him moan in pleasure. The sounds he was making were better than any he could have imagined and he knew that he’d be replaying them in his head for weeks. 

“Touch yourself for me Frank. I wanna see you cum.” Frank’s eyes widened and he nodded, reaching between his legs and wrapping his fingers around his erection. He started to stroke himself, watching Mikey as he slammed into him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and he honestly didn’t give a fuck about that. Sure he was gonna cum fast, but that was only because this was a Mikey fucking him. “I’m so close Frank, you’re so sexy.” He moved a hand from his thigh, his fingers dancing across his belly and chest. “Gonna fill you up good, you want that?”

“Fuck, fuck yes...” He wanted it more than anything, even though it would mean that this would be over. He groaned, his fist pumping his dick as Mikey tweaked his right nipple and that was it, enough to set him off. He groaned Mikey’s name as he came all over himself, his body shuddering in pleasure.

Frank could see that Mikey’s face was smug as he kept on thrusting into him. “Yeah Frank, you look even sexy when you cum, shit...” He groaned and bent down so his body was flush against Frank’s, his teeth nipping at his neck. Frank felt his body against him, felt it shiver and he knew he was filling him up.

“Wow...” Frank whispered once Mikey pulled away from his neck smiling down at him. “That was... Thank you.”

“You were amazing too.” Mikey leaned down kissing him briefly, too breathless to kiss him more. “Are you ok with cuddling after sex?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Frank was sure he was giving him a dopey grin as Mikey eased out, separating from him to turn the light off. As he did Frank lifted himself off the sheets, adjusting them and the pillow so Mikey could join him under them. As Mikey wrapped his slim arms around him, Frank couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh. 

He was definitely gonna have to get Ray something for encouraging him to come out with him tonight.

***

Frank let out a groan as the sunlight from the window woke him up. He’d need to get better curtains, ones which closed all the way to block it out. He rolled over, blinking awake and he saw... nothing. He was alone in his bed, like he was every morning. Had last night just been a dream? He shifted slightly, feeling an ache between his legs which told him he’d definitely had some action last night. His fingers against his neck found the mark Mikey’s teeth had left on him.

He sighed softly, shaking his head. Last night was amazing but he shouldn’t have expected it to be anything more than a one night thing. Still he could have at least said goodbye before leaving him...

“Hey, you’re awake.” He looked to the door to his bedroom and there was Mikey. He was just wearing a pair of boxers and he had a steaming mug in his hands, coffee from the smell of it. “I hope you don’t mind that I made myself a drink, I’m pretty useless without a morning cup of coffee.”

“Yeah that’s fine.” Frank smiled, kicking himself for thinking the worst as he sat up in bed, watching as Mikey carefully made his way over to him, sipping his coffee. “So...”

Mikey sat beside him, giving him an unreadable expression. “You’re wondering if that was a one night thing or not?” Frank nodded a little, surprised he’d got his thoughts so easily. Mikey shrugged a little, taking a drink before setting the cup down on the bedside table. “That, Frank, is up to you. But if you’re interested I’m free tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Frank nodded, sure that he was smiling bigger than he’d ever had before. “Thank you.” 

Mikey smiled, leaning over and kissing him. Frank could taste the bitter taste of coffee on his lips, even though the kiss was brief. “We can discuss the details once I’ve had my coffee.” He smiled, grabbing his coffee again.

Frank hoped that he wouldn’t find away to screw things up somehow like he usually did but for now he was content. He was in his bed with his teenage crush, who’d given him the most amazing sex the night before and they were going to be making plans. So for now anyway, things were definitely looking up.


End file.
